A polyolefin is a polymer produced from a simple olefin monomer, or alkene with the general formula CnH2n. An example of a polyolefin is polypropylene (PP), which is produced by polymerizing the olefin propylene. One type of polyolefin is an impact copolymer polypropylene (ICP) that is an ethylene/propylene rubber impact-modified heterophasic copolymer. Polyolefins may be used in blown films. ICP blown films may include films having improved physical properties, such as high impact strength as compared to other films. Multiple challenges exist in producing ICP films. For example, to improve processability the melt flow rate of a resin may be increased, but this may also reduce the resin melt strength and have a negative effect on bubble stability in the blown film process. Reduced bubble stability causes less uniform gauge distribution and can result in reduced throughput, as extrusion rates may need to be lowered to provide better gauge control.